Depression: User:useful websites
List of officials organisations and charities helping those with depression This is a list of more informal organizations supporting people suffering from depression: *Affective Friends SIG - A confidential support group for Mensans who have an affective disorder, know someone who does, or work in the mental health field. *Angels for Depression - Support group for people who suffer from various types of depression. *Blue Fallen Angels - Information and links focused on depression and the GLBTI Community. *The Castaways - Depression support, including helpful links, a bulletin board, chat room, and poetry written by depressives. *Coping With Depression Fallout - Help for those that suffer the fallout of relating to and dealing with a clinically depressed loved one. *Depressed Anonymous - Formed to provide therapeutic resources for depressed individuals of all ages. *Depression - Support for sufferers of depressive illnesses. *Depression Alliance Chelmsford - Support group of sufferers of depression, meets regularly to share and to cope. *Depression and Anxiety Support - Depression and anxiety online mutual support group. *Depression Australia - Resource directory for depression services in Australia. *Depression Caregiver Support - Provides advice and support to loved ones who care for a depressed person. Links and a message board. *The Depression Center - Information about Major Depressive Disorder for both consumers and physicians. Includes the Depression Test and a moderated support group. *Depression Chat - Support and advice community for people with depression. *Depression Forums - Moderated forums for support, help and information on depressive illnesses and medications. *Depression Resources - A place of refuge and understanding. You are not alone. *Depression Support - Members of a message board on AOL who come together to share their thoughts, fears, and victories concerning depression. Includes poetry, medication information and links. *Depression-Anxiety-Self Help - An anonymous non-interactive group restricted to persons 18 or older who are using self-help measures that relieve depression. *Depression-Cause-Cure - An anonymous non-interactive group restricted to persons 18 or older who are using self-help measures that relieve anxiety and depression. *Families for Depression Awareness - Helps families and caregivers understand and cope with depression. *Friends - A forum for people to give and receive support for depression and other mental illnesses. *Friends Recovering Together - A group of people offering each other support in their recovery from depression, anxiety, and/or one of the personality disorders. *Gr8Friends - Find new non-judgmental friends and people who care. Share your problems. Group tries to help people who suffer from anxiety, depression, and self injury. *Heartfeelings - Offering support via a virtual caregiver. *Inner-Peace - Support with the loss of a relationship, esteem, health or a job, emotional problems, stress, anxiety, and depression. *JourneyTowardsFreedom.com - Depression chat and forum support. *LastExitForTheLost - Support and advice, information and links for the depressed. *LUCY - Let Us Connect You - Support group for persons suffering from depression. *New York City Depressive and Manic-Depressive Group - Free psychoeducational support group in Manhattan for persons diagnosed with depression or bipolar disorder. For family members and friends. Group offers newsletter, facilitator training program, employment workshop series, NYC mental health referrals. *The Safe Place - Depression support forum with both message board and chat. *Support4Hope - Depression and bipolar support chats and forum boards, along with helpful information for sufferers and their families. *Trapped Minds - Online adult and teenage depression support group, live chat, user feedback, forums, journals, links and resources. *True Acceptance - Depression, addiction, PTSD and DID resources, motivation, jokes, fun sites, e-cards, and religious freebies. *Turnaround - For friends and relatives of people suffering from a depressive illness or condition. Message board and links to resources. category:websites